


Navigation

by DetectiveCrimson



Series: Pencember 2020 [7]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Background Relationships, Damian Wayne Feels, F/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: It's winter time, Damian is used to the cold, apparently, his step-mother didn't get the memo.[Pencember Challenge Day 07 - Prompt; 'Scarves.']
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/OFC
Series: Pencember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226
Kudos: 16





	Navigation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot for a challenge my writing group—only two members including myself, feel free to apply—came up with called Pencember, its basically Inktober but writing.
> 
> If you want to take part, you can find the prompt list here -> http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp <-  
> That said, if you do take part, let me know so I can read your works!  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> I've been playing games, I have no real defense, don't judge me, I also wrote eleven one-shots and proof-read (using Grammarly, because I didn't have time or patience to read through them all,) twenty-seven in one day.  
> ____________________________________________________
> 
> To sum up the character a bit here-  
> Lilias Reid is a Metahuman OC I made, she's a big 'mom' personality, even when she isn't the actual mom.  
> She's a Journalist.  
> She's mixed Irish/Scottish.  
> Her codename is 'Anti-Force,' and her power is Gravity.  
> She was raised by her grandmother after both of her parents were murdered, at different times.  
> ____________________________________________________

Talia al Ghul was not always the best mother, but if you asked Damian, she could have been worse, and this was, of course, with the knowledge that she was the only mother he knew.  
He loved her dearly, even though she had many faults-  
That was why he was more than a little unsettled when his father announced his engagement to the hero 'Anti-Force.'  
It was no secret the two were seeing each other-  
To add to it, Damian had met Lilias Reid many times, both as her hero persona and not.  
She seemed rather agreeable, and honestly would be a good match for him-

But acknowledging that felt like a wrongdoing to his family-  
Once upon a time, he had hoped his parents would find a way to be happy, so they could be a family.  
But asking that of his father, of *himself,* seemed too much after everything that had happened between the three.  
Talia was who she was, there was no changing that, and the only way his parents could be happy together was if she did, and that would just lead to a broken marriage and hurt.  
So in the end, he accepted the announcement, Lilias made Bruce happy, made his father happy, and that would have to be enough for him.

After the ceremony, the young teen didn't know how to feel, one part of him was telling him that it was wrong, while the louder part told him to understand that this was what his father wanted.  
Afterward, Damian had a hard time acting as Robin around the older hero-  
It was only when Lilias and he had sat down and talked about it, that he realized how silly it was.  
He never had a problem with Lilias and his father dating but had an issue with them being married.  
Lilias didn't discount how he felt, she listened and helped him come to a compromise with himself, so he stopped feeling so torn about it.  
After that, it was a long time before he had a relatively normal relationship with his new step-mother, it helped that she never pushed for more than what he could offer, she never pushed to be the 'new mother,' she offered to be a 'motherly figure,' but never asked or pushed for more.  
It was their cautious approach that helped him accept it.

It had been months since they married, Winter arriving in Gotham and coating the streets with ice and snow.  
Damian and Lilias had found a common ground, though they were still navigating it, they were learning new things about each other every day, and though he didn't say it, Damian knew that it made Bruce happy to see his wife and son get along, rather than antagonize each other.  
It was already an unorthodox day for Damian, as he had promised that he and his team would have a 'normal day,' if crime permitted-  
But it was made stranger when Lilias stopped him at the door, pulling on his sweater sleeve and keeping him inside.  
"Damian- where are you going?"  
"My team and I are going to a movie?"  
"Okay- but why are you dressed like that?"  
The young vigilante didn't see the problem, he was dressed indecently, he was wearing what he usually did an all-black ensemble, pants, boots- a long-sleeved turtle neck- it was hardly a visual problem.  
"I'm dressed fine."  
"No, you aren't! It's freaking freezing out there- shit, do you not have warm clothes? What is your dad thinking-"

Before Damian could respond, the woman turned around and all but bolted up the stairs, he waited a moment, not knowing if he was suppose to leave or not, when she came down the steps.  
"Arms up my fellow crime fighter!"  
Despite his annoyance, he humored the woman, raising his arms up for her.  
She walked around him pulling the jacket she was holding on to him, before wrapping a large fluffy grey scarf around his neck.  
The jacket belonged to his father, that he knew, the scarf, however, was something he had seen the woman wear.  
"My Gran made it herself! It's super warm, you gotta take care of yourself, and part of that is staying warm when it's cold."  
Damian wanted to argue that he was use to the cold, but the familiar ringtone stopped him, the woman checking the id before her never-ending grin returned.  
"That's work- I won't keep you- have fun with your friends kiddo!" She excused, ruffling up his hair before she retreated, already taking that call.  
He stood gobsmacked at the front door for a moment, not completely registering what had happened.  
When he finally shrugged himself out of his stupor, he was getting impatient messages from his team.  
Yes, they were slowly navigating their unstable relationship, but that navigation didn't have to be a bad thing.


End file.
